


Crossfire's Party

by OverlordRaax



Series: Awake Sparkling Collections [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Celebrations, Fluff, M/M, Peacetime, Sparklings, babies ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/pseuds/OverlordRaax
Summary: Every time a new seeker is born it is a tradition to host a party to show off the sparkling to the world, Starscream is determined to host the best party ever for his sparkling since they are, naturally, the best thing in the universe.





	Crossfire's Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pink_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_shoes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Awake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574153) by [pink_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_shoes/pseuds/pink_shoes). 



> More fluff for you peoples!

Almost as soon as Starscream and Skyfire's first child was born Starscream had been saying that they needed to host a party to show off the new baby to everyone. It was a seeker tradition, once a new seekerlet was born, that their creators hosted a gathering of other seekers and present the newspark to the world.

"We had to do it every time there was a newly forged seekerlet." Starscream explained, idly entertaining the smiling sparkling sitting in his crib. "Every seeker in the whole of Vos came to give gifts and blessings to the newspark to wish it into the world. I remember when the Wing Lords sparklet was protoformed, they got all of us constructed colds to form a line and give him an offering. Our son deserves the same."

"But he's not a seeker," Skyfire pointed out.

"He's got seeker coding in him. It counts. " Starscream said, looking down at the little white shuttle. "Besides, he's the first sparkling born in nearly fifty thousand vorns. That has to be something worth celebrating."

And with that Starscream picked up the giggling Crossfire snuggled his face. The baby gave a set of delighted squeals.

Skyfire hummed. He supposed he was right, and a part of him also thought his son deserved to be loved and appreciated as much as possible. Besides, it probably wouldn't be too bad if it was just a small gathering.

 

More people turned up than he expected. There were seekers invited that Skyfire had never met before. He was starting to get the feeling even Starscream hadn't actually met them before hand, they were just invited any seekers he could find.

It hadn't seemed too bad at first. Only a couple of seekers that Skyfire recognised as having been under Starscreams command from the war, and a few other neutrals that Starscream had subsequently befriended over the years.

But then there were people Skyfire was sure they had never met in their lives. Skyfire was wondering exactly how Starscream had given the invitations out.

Skywarp and Thundercracker had arrived 'fashionably late' as Skywarp put it, though the glare from Thundercracker made it obvious they had set off actually late and had to use his sparkmates warp ability to stop them arriving any later.

But their home was now completely overrun with seekers. Skyfire was having trouble managing to move for all the guests that were standing and talking to each other.

Starscream was holding their sparkling in his arms, showing him off to any guests that came to see him. Crossfire was looking at everyone that came near with big bright optics. Skyfire heard Starscream continue to talk about their child.

"Yes, purple optics. Incredibly rare, you should have seen the medic when he was protoformed. Absolutely astonished, they said they'd never seen anything so beautiful in their lives."

Crossfire chirruped. His optics flicking from one figure to another. Starscream seemed determined to show him off to absolutely everyone.

Starscream took charge organising all the celebrations, every time one of the seekers met Crossfire they gave him a present before giving a greeting in an old Vosian dialect. Each of them saying a little prayer to Crossfire _'May the wind sail through your wings' 'May Primus be forever by your side' 'May you stay safe in the sky'_.

Starscream thanked each one of them that went by, and Crossfire merely chirped. The pile of presents were gradually growing in the corner of the room. Starscream would occasionally rush over to Sky quickly and ask if he could help serve energon and he'd be gone before Skyfire would even have the chance to say anything. So he quietly took a dish filled with cubes and started to serve them out.

All the while Skyfire kept half an optic on Star, seeing that no one matter Star seemed to be doing everything to drag the attention to him, even though Crossfire started to wriggle in his arms.

"Oh yes, purple optics. When he was protoformed every medic from the entire hospital came to see. One of them burst into tears knowing they'd never see something so beautiful again."

Skyfire rolled his optics as he carried on serving cubes. Eventually he did manage to get into some small talk with some of the seekers there, a few who were colonists from a different solar system. Skyfire was having a nice chat about different parts of the galaxy they had been to when Starscream suddenly appeared at his side and placed the baby in his arms.

"Hold him. I need to get the next round of the celebrations ready." And Skyfire didn't have the chance to say anything before Starscream was out of the room.

Skyfire looked down at Crossfire. The baby started to grow a bit restless in his arms, now squirming about in the blanket covering him.

Skyfire moved to the sofa and sat down, a few of the seekers moving out of his way as he went past. Crossfire only continued to toss and turn, curling up against Skyfire's side.

"What is it, sweetspark?" Skyfire called.

"Oh, look at him! Isn't he so cute?" a couple of femme seekers came up to Crossfire, cooing at him. The baby took one look at them before he turned his head and buried it into Skyfire's chassis. The seeker gave a little laugh.

"Awwh, he's so shy. What a sweetie."

Skyfire smiled and the seekers moved on. There was a constant chatter throughout the habsuite. All the different bots and mechs conversing, and Starscream seemed to be at the centre of it all, enrapturing his crowd who were listening to his anecdotes.

Skyfire looked down at the little sparkling, who still hadn't moved from his position against Skyfire's side. In fact he just seemed to be trying to bury himself further into Skyfire's side.

Skyfire rocked him and sent reassuring pulses over his bond.

"Crossfire, what's wrong?" he said softly.

There was a roar of laughter from the crowd and then Crossfire started to whimper. Then a little whine started to escape from his vocaliser.

Skyfire held him close and kept rocking him, trying to calm the sparkling down. Luckily, he barely made a sound as his head was further buried into Skyfire's side. He wasn't louder than the guests. Yet.

Skyfire stood up, trying to move past the seekers. "Excuse me," he kept saying as he tried to get past. He kept Crossfire close as to not disturb the guests. Luckily the noise of Crossfire's cries were buried in Skyfire's side and under the chatter of the seekers.

He stepped onto the balcony, into the open air. There were still quite a few guests outside, but it was quieter here. Skyfire headed down the steps in the corner to where he had his little crystal garden. When he went past the row of bushes he found it deserted.

He sat down on a little bench and then fully devoted his attention to his sparkling, who had now started to cry in earnest. Skyfire made soothing noises and kept sending reassuring pulses over his bond.

"Sssh, it's okay, it's alright." He let Crossfire cry. "It's all a bit overwhelming for you isn't it? Hm? Too many people all at once?"

Their house was normally very quiet, Crossfire was used to only seeing a few people at a time, and he'd often get a bit tired out if there was too much going on. This had all clearly been too much for him.

He allowed the sparkling to get all his tears out. He waited patiently until the baby started to calm down, snuggling against his sire for comfort. Eventually Crossfire's cries devolved into little sobs and he his tiny servos kept clutching Skyfire's plating. Skyfire expanded his field to blanket Crossfire in a wave of comfort as he gently brushed the sparklings faceplates.

"There, there, it's okay now," he whispered.

Crossfire chirruped sadly. Skyfire wiped away his little tears as he finally tuckered himself out, falling into a light recharge in his arms.

It was at that point Skyfire heard someone approaching, and he saw Starscream rush inside the little enclosure. His optics darting around until he saw Crossfire.

"What are you doing in here? Hiding Crossfire away when the next bit of the party's ready?" He came over, hands reaching out. "Give me the baby."

Skyfire defensively held Crossfire closer.

"No. He needs a bit a rest. He got overwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed? What do you mean? Why would he get overwhelmed? This party is for him!"

"It was too much. He's not used to having this much attention."

"Too much attention? Don't be foolish, he's a seeker baby. He loves attention." And he went to grab him again.

"He's a shuttle first." Skyfire held him away. "Shuttlings tend to prefer things to be quiet and peaceful. If we take him back now to the party now he'll just wake up and start crying again."

"But... but..." Starscream seemed almost completely confused, like he couldn't process the idea of someone _not_ wanting attention.

"Sometimes I wonder if this party is actually for Crossfire or just an attempt for you to show off." Skyfire said, locking eyes with Starscream.

"Skyfire, I would never..."

"It's all you've been doing this whole time. You didn't notice that Crossfire was getting overwhelmed at all. All of this is just for you."

Starscream paused. He looked at Skyfire. He looked like he was going to try and protest, but he faltered, his wings drooped before he quietly walked over to Sky and sat on the bench beside him. He looked at their child for a few seconds before he looked down at the floor. His voice was more subdued as he spoke.

"It's just... I remembered what it was like. All those celebrations they held for all the forged sparklings and the nobility of Vos, especially the one for that Wing Lords kid. All of us were ordered to give some sort of present as an offering. Most of had to give up some of the wages we'd been given. We barely had enough to buy our own fuel, and now we were being told to give it up to some rich nobles brat. I remember seeing the pile of shanix at this seekerlet's feet and thinking 'this sparklet's got more money than he'll ever need already, he won't miss one single coin'. I tried to switch it with a fake one, but I got caught and ordered to give a proper tribute. But did they give anything to us constructed colds? Hah! Of course not. Who cares about a thousand identical seekers all stepping off the production line at the same? I just woke up and got put straight to work. No one ever cared about my creation." He paused before he looked over to Crossfire, gently brushing his hand over Crossfire's cheek. "I just don't want my child to ever feel like that. I don't want him to feel for a second he isn't loved by everyone. He deserves to be happy and appreciated. I don't want him to ever feel like I did."

"He won't." Skyfire said, leaning forward to kiss Starscream on the helm. "He's already loved and adored, especially by you. He doesn't need a whole party to prove it. I don't think our child will ever feel unloved when he's got both of us here beside him."

Starscream gave a smile and held onto Skyfire's arm.

"You're right, Skyfire." Starscream mumbled. They stayed there for a moment, tranquil and calm. There was a soft wisp of wind that caused the crystal growths to shimmer in the light, before Starscream sat up again.

"What should I tell the guests? They'll be waiting for the next part of the celebration."

"Maybe you'll just have to tell them the main guest just doesn't enjoy noise. Maybe he'll be able to join in again if it quiets down a bit." Skyfire said, though even as he looked at his son he wasn't sure.

"Fine. I'll tell them just that." Starscream sighed as he stood up. "They're meant to sing a seeker song for the sparkling, but maybe I'll have to pick a different one. The one I chose might be a bit too loud for him. Just keep him here for a while."

"Thank you, Starscream." Skyfire said, watching as Starscream left.

After a moment Crossfire started to stir, snuggling up against Skyfire's chassis.

"Hello, little buddy. Are you feeling better now?" Skyfire whispered. The sparkling still looked a little upset, his optics all staticy from the crying, but he was starting to look a lot better.

Then Starscream appeared again.

"How is he?"

"He's much better than he was before, still a bit worked up though."

"If you'd like to come through, I told our guests about Crossfire. They're going to sing him something."

"But what about the noise?"

"Don't worry, he'll like this." Starscream came and took Skyfire's hand gently, he led the two of them back into the main room. All the chatter quietened down as the guests saw the two of them approached, and then Starscream waved his arms like a grand conductor.

"Right! Now! A one, a two, a three..."

All the crowd started to sing, but not the sort of boisterous trine songs he had heard, it was a soft hymn. A lullaby about the wonders of sailing through the wind currents and then coming home to nest with ones creators. Crossfire looked at them all with wide eyes before he started to be lulled into recharge by the soothing melody of the song. Skyfire smiled as the song did it's work, hearing so many seekers in harmony was beautiful.

Finally, the song ended and Crossfire was blissfully asleep. Skyfire looked up at them.

"Thank you, everyone. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll put this little one to bed."

A few seekers nodded and spoke, but all of them were trying to keep as quiet as possible to not wake the sparkling. Skyfire placed Crossfire back into the crib in his room, he smiled as he saw his sparkling sleeping peacefully.

When he got back to the main room he saw Starscream had managed to bring all the attention back to himself, and everything had almost instantly turned back to normal. Skyfire couldn't help but give a little smirk. He walked over to his sparkmate and kissed him on the helm.

Whatever speech Starscream had been in the middle of stopped as the seeker suddenly flushed with pink, and he mumbled off before looking up at Skyfire. Skyfire wrapped his arm around his bondmate as he continued smiling.

"Is the sparkling alright?" Thundercracker asked.

"I was going to ask that!" Starscream suddenly interrupted, his hand grabbing onto Skyfire's.

"Yes, he's just fine now." Skyfire said. "Thank you very much, I think that song helped to calm him down."

Another seeker spoke.

"That's good to hear. Sorry if we were too loud earlier."

"Don't worry, it's fine. He's just not used to that much attention."

All the seekers shared looks like that was the oddest statement they'd ever heard.

"I can hope my little one will be a quiet as yours when he's formatted," Thundercracker said, rubbing the plating over his spark chamber.

But everyone went back to talking soon enough. The party settled down to a pleasant atmosphere, and Skyfire's arms stayed wrapped around Starscream's the whole time.

 

Later, the last of the guests had left. Both Starscream and Skyfire felt exhausted after everything. As Skyfire lounged on the sofa he looked around their home. He saw there was still quite a lot to clean up, but he gave a groan and couldn't be bothered to tidy any of it up. They'd do that all tomorrow.

After everything it had been an enjoyable party. Skyfire had had quite a nice time chatting to some of the seekers. Some of them he felt he'd like to get to know. He'd have to ask Starscream to contact them again so they could meet up some other time.

"Dear Primus what a night..." Starscream mumbled with the slurred speech of someone who has had too much high grade. He snuggled a bit closer to Skyfire from his place on the sofa.

"I think we should get to bed." Skyfire said, finally getting up. "Come on."

Starscream gave a little whine but didn't actually protest, the call of their recharge berths was far too tempting. They both headed back towards their room, though Skyfire spotted Crossfire's room as they passed. He quickly peaked his head inside and saw their sparkling still seemed to be asleep.

Nevertheless, he went inside to check. Finding Crossfire deep into his recharge, a complete contrast from earlier. Though Skyfire adjusted his little thermal blanket to make sure he was nice and warm. Starscream hovered by the doorway, seeming almost afraid to step in.

"Do you think he enjoyed the party?" the seeker asked.

"I did tell you. He's a quiet little thing. It's just not the right type of celebration for a shuttle."

"So what is the right type of celebration for a shuttle?"

Skyfire headed back out the door, carefully shutting it before he continued.

"It's normally a more quiet get-together. A small gathering of close relatives or bondmates invited to see the newspark."

"Dear me! That sounds so boring." Starscream said as he wormed his way into their bed.

Skyfire chuckled, laying down next to him and enjoying as Starscreams arms wrapped around him. Skyfire's optics shuttered off as he let his tiredness sweep over him.

"Next time... we'll have a seeker baby... and it'll all go perfectly..." Starscream mumbled before he settled into recharge.

Skyfire chuckled and then kissed him on the head.

"Of course." he said before he lay down himself and went to sleep.


End file.
